powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from Monster Island
Escape from Monster Island is the first episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on April 4, 2016. Synopsis Bubbles wins tickets to a concert. Unfortunately, she only won two tickets. Before she can choose which of her sisters to bring, the Mayor crash lands on Monster Island, and the girls go rescue him. Meanwhile, Blossom and Buttercup keep arguing on who should get the second ticket. Plot The story begins with the Girls as they're jumping on the bed while fantasizing about a boy band, Sensitive Thugs. The girls hear a question being asked on the radio as on what pet would the Sensitive Thugs gets. While Blossom and Buttercup don't have an answer, Bubbles believes that a wallaby would suit them, as it's cute, yet tough. This makes Bubbles the winner, and the Girls celebrates, but quickly realize that there are only two tickets, which means Bubbles must pick between Blossom or Buttercup. However, Bubbles' phone rings, which appears to be the Mayor, who calls for help because his plane doesn't seem to have a pilot. Blossom discovers the distress signal is coming from somewhere near Monster Island. Realizing this fact, the Girls set out to save him. Once the girls reach Monster Island, they find the Mayor's plane, but without the Mayor. Before they can search, Bubbles discovers a little creature in the bushes, whose name is Fredrick. The girls then find out there are much bigger monsters on the island and fly to safety. When they take cover from the monsters, Blossom and Buttercup begin to argue about which one of them gets the ticket. Bubbles gets them to be nice to each other, and Blossom tricks Buttercup into saying she's a "buttzilla". Characters Major Characters * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) Minor Characters * The Sensitive Thugz (debut) **Chance (spiked blonde hair) **Dax (spiked black hair) **Ginger **Curly * Monsters ** Fredrick (debut) ** Lava Lady (debut) Quotes Trivia *This was the first episode of the reboot to air, although not the first to be produced. **As such, this episode is the first without the usual beginning line, "The City of Townsville", as used in the 1998 series and "A Sticky Situation". Also, without the usual ending line, "And so, once again the day is saved, thanks to ...The Powerpuff Girls", as used in the 1998 series and "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins". * This episode is also the first episode that does not include the usual PPG episode closing screen (featuring pulsating hearts) at all. * One of the monsters strongly resembles Godzilla. * Lava Lady has a striking resemblance to Flame Princess from Adventure Time. * This episode, along with "Princess Buttercup" was rated TV-PG during the original airing, but in a later airing, it is rated TV-Y7-FV. * The Powerpuff Girls new design was different according to the storyboard, Bubbles had different hairbands, Blossom's bow had a heart shape in the middle, and Buttercup lacked her cowlick and looked exactly like her 1998 counterpart. * Also, Buttercup is shown wearing a The Sensitive Thugz t-shirt in the storyboard. * This episode is included on the The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble (V1) DVD. Errors *For one frame, Bubbles’ left eye’s white coloring is fully blue. *For 2 frames (out of three) where the wind lines come from Blossom’s nostrils, an alignment issue is seen where it doesn’t match with the holes. *Bubbles flies passed the phone to grab it, but it’s still visible after she passes it, it’s only gone after her beam covers it up and disappears. '' Video Mayor Mayday Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Buttercup Saves the Day Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Jinx! Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:2016 episodes with blue title cards Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:Episodes with captures Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes with unresolved conflicts Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes directed by Bob Boyle Category:Episodes storyboarded by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jake Goldman Category:Episodes written by Jaydeep Hasrajani Category:Episodes written by Grace Kraft Category:Editing Escape from Monster Island Category:Episodes that feature monsters